


Critical Thinking

by KelpBean



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpBean/pseuds/KelpBean
Summary: Beau's just trying to drink her shitty 7/11 coffee and watch bad movies while ignoring her homework due the next day but instead she always gets dragged into adventures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just because I'm addicted to Critical Role aus, just some cute thing to write when I have time!  
> Please enjoy! :)  
> Follow me on twitter and tumblr:  
> https://pharfaraway.tumblr.com  
> http://twitter.com/pharfaraway

Beau was just trying to get to her dorm, that shitty 8 foot by 12-foot cement room that she shared with her roommate, and one of her two only friends. She had gotten her usual iced coffee from the 7-eleven parked conveniently between her dorm room and the building she had her last class in that has taken most of her money this semester.  
She had just gotten her fake id from an upperclassmen (She wouldn’t turn 21 for another year) and was going to show it off to Jester and Fjord so they could use it at the bar on campus this weekend.  
Then she had to go and practically trip over a particularly scruffy pile of person and spill her coffee down the dorm hallway.  
Beau held her fist up ready to fight immediately and demand they pay her the $1.21 for the coffee, turning to chew the person out about taking up most of the hallway but then she saw sitting in the hallway his back against the wall currently having a very obvious panic attack was a very scruffy looking individual, his face was flushed and ginger hair was currently sliding into his face but Beau kinda recognized him-Caleb uh Window something. He was always in the library, like ALWAYS with some halfling girl or something? Beau hated the library so she didn’t pay attention too much.  
But Beau knew from Jester, who often loved to pester the ginger boy who was in one of her classes.  
Jester told her one night when it came up, they often gossiped into the night about various students, that he was very very smart and also very awkward.  
She’s seen Molly hanging around him too occasionally but that didn’t mean anything Molly hung around just about everyone.  
Beau’s not a good people person, and she doesn’t give a shit about most things she often told herself but she still squatted down in front of him.  
“Hey, buddy how ya doing?”  
He shook his head still breathing deeply, “Okay hey focus on me look at me, okay great now focus on breathing” she said. Though to any onlooker who might not know Beau with her tone of voice it’d seem like she was pissed at him.  
She also pressed her back against the wall and patted his back gently as she could as he calmed down.  
“Sorry, sorry-”  
“Nah man it’s fine, don’t feel like you need to explain yourself or anything,” she said still squatting down next to him.  
After she realized he was completely alright now, Beau felt like she was going to jump out of her skin, “Uh yeah this is awkward now, if you’re alright-”  
“Ja yeah I’m fine” his accent thick, “Thank you uhh…”  
“Beauregard, Beau,” she said as they awkwardly shook hands.  
“Caleb, Caleb Widogast”  
“I-” Beau was finally going to make her escape from this awkward situation kinda wishing she didn’t bother to stop in the first place when a blur of blue burst out of one of the dorms down the hall.  
“I told you I heard her Fjord!” said another very thick accent as the blue blurb bounded down the hallway launching themselves into Beau into a hug/headbutt situation.  
“JESTER OW!” For someone so short and so cute she had so much strength.  
Fjord walked calmly behind her, an amused smile tugging at his features, “Yes Jester I have eyes” his thick Texan accent coming out as the half-orc cocked his eyebrow and gestured at the man on the floor as Beau rolled her eyes and shrugged over Jester’s shoulder.  
Beau and Fjord were tailor-made to be friends, they had almost immediately left orientation to get drunk with Jester on the roof of their dorm not even 10 minutes into meeting each other  
“Wow, Beau’s even talking to someone else besides us and making friends! Hi Caleb where is your cat!?” She said leaning over Beau, the forever huge grin that took over her entire face was present.  
Caleb acted like he’d been struck by lightning from her words and jumped up, “Oh I forgot! Frumpkin! He wasn’t in my dorm when I showed back up from class he’s missing!” the obvious fear was in his face.  
Jester gasped, and Beau felt deep in her soul at that moment that they wouldn’t get to chill after a long week of classes, watching The Princess Diaries like promised but instead Jester would drag Beau into an adventure for the greater good and Fjord would back her up 100% because he’s a huge sap.  
“We have to help you find him, Caleb!” Jester shook Beau really hard “Right Beau!!? We have to help Caleb find the kitty!” giving Beau the biggest saddest puppy dog eyes in the entire world. Beau looked to Fjord with a pleading, begging expression but he just laughed and shook his head, knowing just as well as her that once Jester puts her mind to something it’d be more work to convince her otherwise.  
She felt 3 pairs of eyes on her, and she sighed through her teeth and said “yes….we can help you find your cat”  
Caleb looked at Jester and Beau genuinely touched, with big shocked eyes “...Thank you guys, Nott is already looking for Frumpkin but I appreciate the help”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please follow me on   
> Tumblr - https://pharfaraway.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - http://twitter.com/pharfaraway

Caleb's cat Frumpkin, a really pretty brown and orange tabby cat was currently sitting in a tree about 25 feet off the ground meowing pitifully, but Beau couldn't really appreciate how cute the cat is when she felt like her heart was going to bust out of her throat.   
Beau and Jester heard a far-off meow when investigating the food court and raced off towards the noise, but when they found Frumpkin they also found Molly, hanging upside down from a tree branch and the beautiful, 6 foot tall Yasha standing under him with her arms crossed.  
She glanced at them when they ran up, Beau out of breath at this point putting her hands on her knees and taking rapid deep breaths, Jester, of course, was fine and gasped "OH MOLLY YOU FOUND HIM!"   
"Yeah! Good eye my good friend!" Molly said struggling to not let go of the branch but also to reach out as they made noises that maybe they thought would draw the cat from his perch to Molly's arms.   
"Come on you little asshole!" Molly grunted swaying dangerously as Jester gasped watching them, their fingers just brushing Frumpkin's hair.   
Frumpkin simply regarded Molly and gave his paw a lick as he sat there unfazed seemingly by the current rescue team.   
Caleb ran up at that moment with Fjord, they had been left in the dust by the girls after hearing a meow across the green. "Oh my god" Caleb said looking at Molly who the group was all sure about to break their spine to rescue his cat and his face went even redder than before, clashing awfully with his dusty bronze hair. As soon as Frumpkin heard the voice of his owner he stood up and lept onto Molly's head and then off into Caleb's awaiting arms and Beau burst into snorting laughter, bracing herself on Fjord's arm.  
With that Molly fell off the tree to another gasp from both Jester and Beau and Fjord moved forward as if to catch them, but Yasha had been waiting for this for the last 20 minutes and caught the purple tiefling with ease looking down at them, "I told you" she said helping them to their feet. Caleb still clutching Frumpkin, looked embarrassed at Molly and said in a small voice "Thank you for finding him Molly, it means a lot"  
Molly looked up from dusting off their elaborate embroidered bomber jacket and presented Caleb a big toothy smile that would put a shark to shame, "Oh of course dear, thought he looked familiar and I'm always down to do a good deed"   
Yasha made a grunt that could almost be confused with a laugh at that comment but didn't say anything else. Beau looked up at Yasha trying not to be too obvious or stare too much but that obviously wasn't working because Yasha immediately made direct eye contact, the 6 foot goth looked down at Beau, who was only a measly 5'4" and Beau raised a hand in a wave, and surprisingly Yasha held up a fishnet gloved hand in response.  
They haven't had any classes together but she had classes with Molly and Yasha was seemingly always with Molly who decidedly hated her and thought she was annoying, which I mean fair, about 15 minutes into meeting Beau but they still somehow managed to show up to pester and harass Beau any chance Molly had.  
Beau was so distracted that she didn't even notice the conversation between the rest of the group happening, Nott appeared suddenly next to Beau in her usual oversized hoodie, her usual high ponytail was falling out and messy-well messier than usual and it looked like she had been searching for the cat for hours now.  
She looked like she was about to burst into tears but stopped at the sight of Frumpkin in Caleb's arms, "Oh you found him! Of course, you did Caleb you're so smart!" she said rushing forward. Caleb looked embarrassed at this compliment and shook his head a few times at Nott whipping his hair into his face.  
"No, no Nott Molly here found Frumpkin" and Beau checked out of the conversation at this point, Molly looked too proud of themself now beaming at Caleb with an arm around Fjord's shoulders who he kept calling "Roomie" and Beau was getting annoyed and hungry and cold.  
Jester gasped looking at the group "We were going to watch a movie together but you should ALL come it'll be so much fun!" she said clapping her hands together.  
Beau crossed her arms and sighed and had a deep sinking feeling that she was never going to know peace now, not this night, and the rest of her time at this school looking around the group now as Molly agreed, but than Yasha said "Yes that sounds like fun Jester I'd like that" and looked again at Beau.  
And maybe it wouldn't be SO bad.


End file.
